Burn
by ArticBells
Summary: *New Moon* Bella goes to live with Renee, as Charlie proposed. But weird things are happening to Bella. She wakes up looking slithery different, Bella can hear things she couldn't before, and her new friend smells unbreathable good. *It's James bite BTW*


**Burn**

**by**

**BellaPlusCandyGivesAlice  
**

**

* * *

**

**Me:This is an original BellaPlusCandyGivesAlice, story! Yeah, you heard me right!**

**Twin: Sorry, she thinks very high of her self *winks* *Then whispers* I'm the cool one!  
**

**Me: I do not!**

**Twin: Oh yes, you do! You're all like "I'm so cool" and "Everybody knows me, cause I'm cool" and... Erm "I'm cool" and erm stuff...**

**Me: You know I haven't said that I'm cool...**

**Twin: Right that was me...**

**They're good at the whole twin fight thing, right'**

**Well, I guess there's only one more thing to say, now...**

**I do not own Twilight, *Sobs quietly***

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I felt sore. Like my whole body was sleeping, but not really sleeping. More like in a coma.

It hurt to breath, it hurt to think. But mostly it hurts to have the ability to remember.

To remember all the things I've done in my life, well I can't really remember all that much after _he _came into my life.

What was my life? Too me it's like a hole, a hole in the middle of life. Jessica had a life, Angela had a life, life that I wanted to have.

I wanted to me normal, to not even know about the whole vampire-thing... I'd wish I didn't know anything about them... I'd wish that had moved before I came. I'd wish _he_ had _played_ with somebody else's hearts...

Charlie suddenly walked into my room.

He looked so sad, as his eyes scanned my lifeless face. "Bella, you can't live like this," He said, while frowning.

I didn't answer him. I did fell bad for not talking to him, I truly did love him. I just didn't want my mouth to pronounce any words.

"Bella. I think it'll be best for you to... To go home to your mom," He sighed. I quickly sat up in my bed, I didn't want to _move _what should I do _then_? Pathetic Bella, really pathetic... You doesn't really do that much here, do you?

"I-... I don't want to," I said pleading him with my eyes.

"Don't think I want you to move, ether... I just think it'll be best for you with your mother, I'm no good to this heartbreaking-teenager stuff... I think your mother could help you a lot more than I." his eyes were starting to water, as he looked into my dead eyes.

"But-..." I sighed. I looked down at my hands.

"You could move to your mother for a month, try to fit in... Or something, and then if it's not something for you. You-... You could come home, then..." He said the word home with a small smile. He liked to know that I tough of this house as my home.

"Erm..." I tough about it for a moment. Maybe it could help to get away... Just away for a little time, and then... Come back?

"Eh, I-... I think that would be a good idea..." I looked at him. He smiled a little sad smile.

"But, you'll have to promise me that I can come home, anytime I would want to, right?" I asked.

"Of course," He smiled then gave me a small hug before walking to the door, then walked out, before looking back at me.

I smiled to myself, then fell back against the bed. I think I need some change...

But still in front of my small happiness and hope, the sorrow and hurt still overpowered me.

* * *

"Be careful, Bells" Charlie said.

"I will." I smiled a small smile to him.

"And can you please promise me you wont call me all of the sudden, and tell me that you got a new boyfriend, okay?" He asked.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled.

"I- eh... I love you Bells, I really do" He said, looking me right in the eyes. He had the same brown eyes as I had.

"I know dad, I do" The conversation was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"And, I love you too" I smiled to him.

"Be careful," He said and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I promise you, dad" I hugged him back, before leaning back glancing once more back at him, and then walked to the gate with book in hand.

"Bye Bella," I heard behind me, I quickly looked behind my back; he was standing there looking at me with tears in his eyes, but he was all to far for me to possibly, hear anything he would say. Weird.

* * *

"Sweet heard," My mother sighed as she hugged me into her chest.

"Mom, stop! It's getting embarrassing!" I hissed to her.

"Oh but, Bella! You don't know anybody, and nobody knows you, and-" I interrupted her. "What about last time? Did I knew anybody, did anybody knew me? No." I sighed and hugged her again.

"I know, I know..." She quickly looked at the school, before looking at me again. "I just... Be careful okay," She pleaded with her eyes.

"Sure, sure! I have to go now mom," I said.

"Okay, do you need me to pick you up after school?" She asked, and took one step back.

"Sure, sure..." I sighed again, and turned from her. The school was huge! Like ten times bigger than Forks High School. Gosh I miss that plaice...

Suddenly a lovely smell filled my filters. Whatever the smell was, I needed it! Oh god! It was so wonderful! It was better than a chocolate cake, it was better than strawberries! It was better than _his _smell...

"Isabella?" A voice asked, I quickly turned around. I was meet with the sight of a strawberry blond girl, with freckles on her cheeks and nose. She wore a blue shirt with a big sunflower on it, and tight white jeans, with painting? She was actually looking quiet cute. I then knew it was _her _that smelled so good.

"That's me," I said, smiling a small smile. Just act normal! Normal, normal, normal!

"Hello, I'm Katherine, I've just heard **so** much about you! My mother lives right opposite of you're mother! They went in the same classes all trough high school, and they got married in the same month and got us in the same week! You're mother talks a lot about you, when she's over," She winked at me, her ocean blue eyes shinning.

"Oh... Well, hello Katherine" I mumbled.

"We are going to be SO great friends, I can just fell it! You can come to me, anytime you want! Anytime!" She said, she reminded me a lot of Alice. But in the same time not.

* * *

**First clue!**

**R&R**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story, Burn.  
**


End file.
